From the PUF
by frcpirate
Summary: Story of Happiness and romance... a little weird, but I think that it tickles around the tummy ^-^ So far, It's D/G REVIEW, please
1. Prolologue: Frozen Juice Sticks

Hello y'all!! How is everyone? This is going to be my first posted and completed story in a while. I decided to create a story that kind of connects with other humour stories I have written. I will probably make references to those stories throughout this prologue (perhaps other chapters later, as well). They are That one Couchy Story (written by me) and Awoken on a box (by Bubbly Saria). I would suggest reading them for a quick laugh. Although, I do admit that would be shamelessly advertising my own works. . On with the story!!  
  
From the PUF Love Angel Prologue  
  
It had been six long months since Love Angel and Thunder Angel alias Amanda and Sarah had been sent to their home sweet home. Things got rather boring at the PUF (Psychiatric Unit Facility), and they had officially been forbidden the viewing of any anime, so they found themselves a new obsession: Harry Potter. They spent all of their days watching the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone movie, easily committing it to memory. As the days went by and spring turned to fall and summer to winter, and after winter gave spring and summer a miss and turned abruptly into the beginning of autumn. On September first, Amanda and Sarah created their own Hogwarts Express out of lunch trays and frozen juice sticks. The nice doctors decided that they would take off the 'kawaii' jackets and they put the precious time they had to work. They soon found that they had tons of free time. They decided to put it to good use and read the Harry Potter books (they now had the use of both of their arms). This led to night after night of bizarre dreams and this led to their desire to read more and more Harry Potter. Unfortunately, in their current residence, the Internet was unavailable, and they were completely oblivious to the world of fanfiction. I bring you this tale from the hidden depths of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is neither sane nor depressing, but it will be sure to provide a life lesson. Now, on with the account of the most recent developments in our favourite magical school, and with our favourite (well. MY favourite) story travelers.  
  
It was a cool clear night. Amanda was just snuggling up with her copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when Sarah burst through the door. Her countenance was plagued with dismay and worry. Her hair was slightly ruffled, and her eyes were droopy. She ran to Amanda's side before screaming at the top of her lungs, "AMANDY!!! THEY'RE-they're. THEY'RE GONNA KILL CEDRIC!!" She crumpled to the floor and began wailing. Her voice was beginning to cause a commotion, so Amanda had to calm her down before things got too out of hand. "Now, now, deary. Everything is going to be okay. you've already read that book. You knew it was going to happen. Poor Cedric.. If he only knew how much people like him." she sighed and went back to consoling her friend. The rest of the night went as it always did, the two girls talked and talked about the illustrious book 5 and their wishes for their own, very different minds, "I wish that I could go to Hogwarts and get my own Magical wand. Meeting Wood wouldn't be that bad, either." Sarah sighed before nodding off. "I would rather see Draco Malfoy. in leather!" Amanda mused. Both of the girls drifted off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
In the morning, Amanda heard the rustling of bodies and the shouting of girls. This noise shook her from her peaceful sleep and made her very irritated, "SARAH!! SHUT UP!! I AM TIRED!" She screamed into the abyss. It was then she noticed it. There were shades of green velvet surrounding her on all sides and instead of her padded room, there was a nice, normal dorm room which she shared with four other girls, "WHERE IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH AM I?" she yelled. She got a response from the girl next to her, who seemed to be. Pansy Parkinson. "Rough night, eh?" she chuckled, "I always thought you were a little on the tipsy side, McCord. Never thought you'd take it this far." She smirked, "Oh, and in case you really ARE that dumb, you are now in the fifth years' Slytherin dorm room. I trust you understand the fact that this is a GIRLS' dorm. I don't think you need me to tell you that." Amanda grumbled as she pulled on the traditional, Hogwarts School uniforms. She quickly glanced at her schedule and then checked her watch to correspond times. 'It's only 4:00 in the morning! No WONDER I am so tired! I forgot about the time difference.' Everything seemed to be in order, only. she didn't see Sarah ANYWHERE.  
  
Sarah woke up to the noise of giggling girls. They seemed to be gossiping about something. She pulled back her scarlet curtains 'I don't remember THESE at the PUF. maybe they put it in after I went to sleep.' She was amazed at the sight she saw. There were girls all around, wands drawn, performing various spells on their faces and hair. Sarah's face turned from that of curiosity to that of shock. She stared, wide-eyed at the clothes that were laid out on the chair next to her four-poster. Then, sighing, she fell back and died. Well, not really, but that's what she could have done. 'This is better than the time I got drunk in Hyrule!!' she mused. Quickly she got dressed, grabbed her * sigh * magical wand, copied some of her roommates' hygienic actions and hurried to get to Hogwarts' Great Hall for a quick breakfast. The Gryffindor table was all hustle and bustle. The Dream Team was huddled close together as if they were speaking of a new adventure. When they caught sight of Sarah, they straightened up and smiled at her beckoning her to their spot. Harry looked at her expectantly. She smiled nervously, looking from left to right, before conceding. She took her place next to him and he kissed her affectionately on the cheek. She gave a sarcastic grin and pointedly ignored the death glares she got from Ginny Weasley.  
  
Amanda raced to the Great Hall. She was never one to pass up a good meal, and from what she had memorized, Hogwarts meals were among the highest rated in the world. She made her way to the Slytherin Table and her eyes fell on just the person she wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. She ran over to him a gave him a giant hug. He looked at her with total disgust in his eyes. "What ON EARTH are you doing?" He practically yelled, almost losing the Malfoy charm. "I figured that you needed a hug. You always seem so agitated. I felt that I would brighten you up a bit!" She gave a cheery smile and sat down next to him. "I swear. four years of utter silence, and she picks NOW to start talking." He said under his breath. Of course this wasn't quiet enough and Amanda's keen ears picked it up right away. "So. Draco. What's up?" She said, pouring on the ghetto-ness that she learned back in her PUF home. "Uhh. was all he could get in before he was interrupted by yet another question. "I have a question. What do you think of Ginny Weasley? My friend and I have a bet on that you are in love with her and vice versa." Draco immediately paled at these words, his face fighting a blush, "I KNEW it!! Woohoo!! Twenty dollars for Amanda!!" Draco tried to respond, but he was still sputtering from the previous question.  
  
The breakfast went on without incident, Amanda trying to pry information from Draco to no avail, and Sarah trying to keep her grabby boyfriend from groping her in front of the entire school. Both of them were completely oblivious to the other's presence as they headed toward their first class, Double Potions for Slytherins and Gryffindors. 


	2. Chapter 63: Schemes and Towers

Hello, all. I am finally adding onto this story now. Great huh? This story is very interesting. If anyone likes a bunch of nonsense that actually makes sense, here you go! At least, I hope it makes sense. Anywho. here we go!  
  
From the PUF Chapter 63 Schemes and Towers  
  
Amanda stalked down the hallway toward the potions dungeons. She was having flashbacks. Apparently when she and Sarah had come here, they found themselves taking the lives of two actual Hogwarts students. She could only imagine what they were doing now.  
  
Cut to a scene of a blonde and brunette in straightjackets, struggling to get free.  
  
And now back to the REAL story  
  
Amanda sighed. How depressing, she was all the way across the world from one of her best friends living one of her wildest dreams. She climbed into he seat at the back of the classroom. Coincidentally Draco Malfoy was right next to her, ready for class to start. She looked up around her. 'Goodness, what would Sarah say now?' she thought smugly. Just as this thought was coming across her brain, the REAL Sarah walked into the classroom, hand in hand (and looking very queasy) with Harry Potter. Amanda couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing.  
  
The class all turned to look at her. Their faces were contorted into confused ones. Amanda turned a deep shade of red and tried to sink under the table. Draco leaned over and whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Potter's been dating that wench for three months now. You act like it's news!"  
  
"Well, that git looks like a glass-eyed porcupine." Amanda said grumpily. Just then, Sarah looked over. She had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
Potions went onward without incident; Amanda and Sarah met outside the classroom and nonchalantly slid off to a remote location of the massive school, Amanda chattering nonstop the entire way.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sarah dragged Amanda through the mess of cheese that had miraculously appeared on the floor.  
  
"And mushrooms! If we had mushrooms, we could make shrimp gumbo! But only if we get pickled frogs to give to the Queen of Guyanaschtick! If we didn't, she wouldn't let us play hopscotch on her pool table!" Amanda had been rambling for some time now. Sarah was beginning to become quite annoyed. Luckily, just as she was to perform a 'Stupefy' spell for the first time ever, they came out of the forest (A/N: They are still inside the school) and found exactly what they were looking for. a house. But this was not any ordinary house, it was a house made entirely out of sushi. Amanda got excited. Her eyes turned into little hearts, and she began salivating all over her new robes. She began running toward the house.  
  
ZAP!  
  
"Don't touch that sushi house, Mandy!" two small redheads stood back to back in front of the culinary miracle, wands in tow. Amanda looked down at her glowing pink palm. One of those two had kept her from the sushi.  
  
One of them was going to die.  
  
"Hi!" Sarah greeted cheerfully. She was automatically happy that Amanda was in such a rotten mood, "Hey, I know you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're from two cells over! We weren't about to let you have all of the fun! I'm Nikki; your little 'dream' put me in Ravenclaw. Over there is Kendra. She's a Hufflepuff." (A/N: HERE NIKKI! AND YOU TOO KENDRA! I PUT YOU IN! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME EAT MY CHEESE LOGS IN PEACE!) About this time, Amanda was red with rage. In fact, she was so red that Ronald Weasley's hair was in no way comparable.  
  
"WHO DID IT!?" She screamed. The other three girls recoiled, "WHO THE HELL HEXED MY HAND?!" Amanda looked impatiently from one girl to the other, until the girl who was previously silent spoke.  
  
"Well, you were going to eat our little sushi house. If you did that, then where would we play?" Kendra said shyly.  
  
"I'm STARVING! If I die, I'm blaming it on you!" Amanda turned her back to the newcomers. Sarah looked at her uncertainly, and then, with a wave of her wand, produced a turkey sandwich just the way Amanda liked it: 11 pounds of mayonnaise and 1 pound of turkey. Amanda giggled with glee, hugged Sarah and set to eating her samwich. Sarah turned to the audience.  
  
"Now, we have some talking to do. I am assuming that you all know your way around here and such. But I have some complaints to bring up. First of all, Harry potter has been all over me today. I have been molested buy him one two many times." Amanda giggled, mayo running down her tie. As if she remembered something, her eyes lit up in a mischievous way.  
  
"Draco Malfoy fancies Ginny Weasley! We should hook them up!" At this suggestion, Nikki began jumping up and down. She turned bright pink before turning into a pig. And then they ate her.  
  
Well, not really.  
  
Amanda was still hungry for sushi. She leapt toward the house, but was put into a body bind by Sarah. Kendra was laughing at a pig-Nikki until she turned back into Nikki-Nikki.  
  
Suddenly, everybody stopped laughing.  
  
"We should hook them up!" Nikki said, "Yes! Make them fancy each other! That's it!" Nikki smile triumphantly.  
  
"One problem, though, Nik, Ginny gives me a death look every time I go near Harry Potter. We can't do anything because she is stuck on that glass-eyed porcupine git!!" Sarah said. The girls sat down on salami logs and thought a bit. It was a good long time before anyone came up with anything.  
  
"I know!! Remember when we took that trip to the Library back in the PUF? They had something called Fan fiction. There were plenty of stories about Draco and Ginny, why don't we use some of them?" Kendra said and smiled. She had come up with a brilliant plan, "Okay, all you got to do is." She began making various whispering and whooshing sounds. The others eyed her curiously. She looked at them and blushed, "What? That's what they do on all of the movies!" she said before explaining her plan to them.  
  
You're not going to know what it is. And that's only to add to the dramatic effect.  
  
The next day came quicker than normal. The four girls set out to put their plan in motion.  
  
Amanda walked into the Great Hall with more stealth then usual. She wore black leather boots, a tight white spaghetti-strap t-shirt, and a short black skirt under her robe. Her short blonde hair glistened under the candles as she walked. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed all of the looks she was getting from the guys.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." She said in her huskiest, sexiest voice. He was currently engaged in speaking to Gregory Goyle, presumably about quantum physics. He looked over irritably, but his attitude changed when he saw the girls in front of him. Amanda's blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Miss McCord. How lovely you look this morning." He said politely.  
  
"What's it to ya Malfoy?" She said winking. This was one of her favorite lines from the movies Grease.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Draco said. 'He's not very into the whole confidentiality thing is he?' Amanda thought.  
  
"See ya around, Drake." She said and walked out of the Hall. Heads turning the entire way.  
  
Sarah marched into the Great Hall arm and arm with Harry Potter. She put on a fake smile and pretended to be having fun. She thought about what she had to do, it wasn't going to be difficult.  
  
"Harry, love, what are you going to be doing to-night?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Quidditch practice." He said with enthusiasm, "Gryffindor is gonna win this year!" Harry gave a hoot and slapped Ron's hand. 'They're SO annoying!' Sarah grumbled.  
  
"Oh. I thought I'd get you all to myself tonight." Sarah put on her best pout.  
  
"It's okay, baby, I'll cut practice short tonight and then you can have me all you want!" He said suggestively and waggled his eyebrows. Sarah put on a noticeably fake smile.  
  
"Great Darling!" She said through her teeth. It was almost ready now. All she needed was that cloak.  
  
Kendra and Nikki stalked silently through the halls. They moved quickly from corridor to corridor until they stopped at a large oak door. It had large planets rotating slowly around the sun. Wooden stars were magically winking. They had found the Astronomy Tower.  
  
They pushed the door open and began climbing the steps. They did so for what seemed like hours until they came to a large open room. It was completely lightless and barren, except for the ladder in the center. As the girls went further into the center, they lost all sight.  
  
"Lumos!" They yelled simultaneously and looked along the brick walls. There were large carvings of constellations. Each of them represented a sign of the Zodiac. On the floor, there were small descriptions, written in Latin that stretched into the center of the room. A door topped the rickety ladder. Cautiously, the girls climbed it.  
  
The Astronomy Tower itself was very large. It was the tallest, most desolate and grimy of them all. The gazing room, though, was a different story. It was made entirely of magically reinforced glass. The outside world glowed as the girls set to work. They had many spells to cast, preventing others from coming into the Tower and ruining the plan.  
  
Draco Malfoy stalked irritably down the hall. What did that girl think she was doing? She couldn't just appeal to him like that. He had to make a quick save in front of Crabbe and Goyle back there! Draco Malfoy is a badass. Draco Malfoy doesn't fancy girls, he. he. Okay. so maybe he does fancy them. A bit.  
  
But only a bit.  
  
Because he fancies them, doesn't mean everyone else has to know. People can imagine him being the player he wants them to. Speaking of imagination. A picture began forming in Draco's mind. It had happened numerous times since that morning, but he had suppressed it. A picture of Amanda formed in his head. She smiled seductively and winked. Draco cringed. In an instant, her crystalline blue eyes transformed into a warm brown and her short blonde hair grew to a lovely shade of red. Ginny Weasley was in his head wearing leather boots, a white top, and a short black skirt. Of course, it was only a figment of his imagination, but he could dream right? Draco gave a sigh of relief. Amanda hadn't taken his Ginny away. That was good news.  
  
Sarah smiled as the familiar snowy owl came flying through the Great Hall. It was lunchtime on a beautiful Saturday, and Harry, being predictable, as he was, had sent Sarah an invitation to meet him in the Gazing Room that night. Horny bastard.  
  
Sarah read the note and almost gagged. With a quick flip of her wand, the name at the top of the note no longer read "Sarah", but it now flashed, "My Dearest Virginia" across the top. She smiled with glee and set the note on Ginny's plate as she sat down. The Weasley girls immediately looked down, recognized Harry's handwriting, and blushed. She shot a quick, malicious glance at Sarah and sprinted out of the Great Hall.  
  
Amanda was standing outside the Great Hall watching Sarah with interest. She looked as Ginny sat down and as Sarah slid the note to her. She was waiting for two things. Going into the Hall was Draco and coming out was Ginny. She ran to the boy and pulled through corridors, up stairs, and to a picture of a Fat Lady. Amanda stopped abruptly and looked up at a very angry Draco.  
  
"What the Hell-" He started. Amanda lifted her finger to his lips and smiled coyly. She looked over his shoulder. Any second now Ginny would be coming into this corridor to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Sure enough, there she was. Amanda smirked and looked back up at Draco. She quickly pulled his lips to hers. Surprisingly, he returned the kiss. 'Go figure.' Amanda thought, 'Guys and their hormones.' She deepened the kiss. He began to move her backward, pressing her firmly against the portrait. The Fat Lady began grumbling about suffocation, but it had no effect. The two teens didn't stop until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.  
  
Draco quickly jumped away from Amanda. He turned around and blanched. Ginny Weasley was staring at him, her eyes twinkling with a mixture of excitement and anger.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy!" She yelled, "Get your girlfriend away from my common room!" Draco didn't say anything. He pulled Amanda to the side of the portrait and snarled menacingly at the passing Weasley.  
  
After the other girl had disappeared, Amanda looked up at Draco and smirked. She quickly kissed him on the cheek while putting a folded piece of parchment into his hand. She walked away, careful not to look back. At least her part was done.  
  
Sarah handed over a small bundle to the outstretched arms of Nikki. She had 'borrowed' Harry's Invisibility Cloak. It was her last part of the scheme. Nikki and Kendra ran down the corridor and back up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
They slowly pushed the door open and cautiously stepped in. The room hadn't changed much since the last time they had been in here. The rustic stillness echoed off of the glass walls. It was absolutely heavenly. The girls set off to work, opening various bottles and such. After a while, they pulled up the Cloak and fell comfortably asleep, tangled in it.  
  
Kendra glanced at her watch. It was only 7:30 pm. She had woken up only to see her body partially gone. She screamed. It didn't wake Nikki, though, that girl was a heavy sleeper. The entrance of two screaming voices interrupted her thoughts.  
  
There was a spell on the door. Only four other people could get in. It was too early for the show to begin, and Kendra was hoping against hope that it was two female, non-redheaded Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"I don't care if you want to or not, Sarah! You can't jeopardize the plan!" Amanda's distinctive yell sounded as she entered the room.  
  
"He's Harry bloody Potter! I can't just drop everything to be with him all the time! He's Gross! And horny!" Sarah rounded. Amanda sighed. The two arguing friends stopped about 5 steps from Kendra, and a sleeping Nikki.  
  
"Look at what I had to do! I dragged Draco Malfoy through the halls and was snogged half to death! My back will be hurting for weeks!"  
  
"At least he's cute! Harry looks like a glass-eyed porcupine!!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"HE DOES NOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM UP CLOSE?" Sarah gagged.  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP!?!" Nikki screamed, coming out of the invisibility cloak, "We all know Draco's cute, and yes, Harry looks like a glass-eyed porcupine, but it DOESN'T MATTER!! You BOTH promised to help with this plan and you will NOT complain anymore!" She was red in the face and her hands were locked at her side.  
  
"Okay!" Kendra said, breaking the tension, "Who here wants to watch?" The others nodded enthusiastically and they all huddled beneath the cloak. Not soon after, Ginny Weasley, dressed in her finest robes climbed into the room. Draco Malfoy grumbled as he climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower Gazing Room. He had a small piece of paper crumpled in his hand. He was going to end this once and for all. He pushed open the trap door and was amazed at what he saw.  
  
**Pause for dramatic effect and so I can start at a new place**  
  
Ginny Weasley stood gazing out of the glass walls. She shook herself when she heard the door close behind her. Smiling she turned around.  
  
There, in front of her, stood Draco Malfoy, looking completely disheveled.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny snapped, "Here to snog your girlfriend? Didn't get enough during lunch today?"  
  
"Yes, Weasel, as a matter of fact I was. What, are you doing here? Mooning after your long lost Potter?" Draco's cold stare never faltered.  
  
"No. Actually, Harry asked me to meet him here." She said and turned to the glass. Her hair fell delicately into her eyes, her eyes her glittered with excitement. Draco walked up beside her.  
  
"Weasley, answer me a question. Why do you fancy that porcupine?"  
  
"What? How could I not? He saved me. Without him I would be dead!"  
  
"So, you feel obligated to love him because he saved your life. Everybody in the entire bloody wizarding world could feel the same way as you, what makes your case so special?"  
  
"I. uh." Ginny stammered. Her eyes searched the sky for an answer. Finally she turned to Draco, "I don't know, but I know that I have to love him. I owe him my life and that's enough for me." She smiled and went back to the window.  
  
"Virginia, Potter has been nothing but horrible to you. He saved your life because you are his best friend's little sister. He'll only ruin you. He'll only hurt you." Draco turned on his heel and left.  
  
Ginny was let alone to ponder the words of a surprisingly kind and intellectual ferret.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. that was a long one. Sorry it took so long to update, but I have had TONS of school. Nine classes to be exact, so. The next chapter is in the process of being written, after that, the lovely Bubbly Saria will take over and when I get it I will post it. Sound like a good plan? Also, along with the next chapter will be a link where you can see some pictures that my great friend Will drew for this LOVELY story. Anyways, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! Hee hee.  
  
Love Angel 


End file.
